Coming Undone
by IAmYourPhobia
Summary: Set after the episode Amok Time. Rogue Klingons attack the Enterprise. Spock thought his recent pon farr had burnt out, but a threat to Uhura brings it back full force. Spock/Uhura One-Shot


**Just something for your entertainment and amusement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Trek franchise or the following lyrics.**

Coming Undone

_Well I lie day by day  
To the point that I might stray  
Never seen this side of me  
Let the anger out of me_

_Just because I've been reserved  
Playing things you've never heard  
Doesn't mean I'm not aware  
If you push I'll take you there_

_Coming Undone by Tantric_

As the Enterprise swept through cold space on its way to Altair VI for the President's coronation, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura sat and fidgeted at her post at the communications consul. Glancing worriedly at the doors to the lift, she tapped her fingers nervously on the consul and constantly shifted in her chair, her manner agitated.

She had been growing more and more concerned for Spock ever since the whole _pon farr_ incident and was glad to be leaving Vulcan behind because of it. She had been as happy as the other crew members that Captain Kirk was alive and Commander Spock was well, but she knew she wouldn't be able to calm down until she could see the science/first officer for herself.

Uhura wasn't even supposed to know about _pon farr_, but she had happened to be passing by the sick bay when she had overheard the secret discussion between Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy. Gathering what had happened on the planet, she would have rushed to him the moment they came back from Vulcan but she had had to bring that idea to a screeching halt.

Such actions would show her growing feelings for Spock, which she was afraid he would not reciprocate and would only make working together uncomfortable. Not only that, but she did not want to bother him after the experience he had just had. Sighing, she tried to repress her jealousy at the thought of his former wife but couldn't keep her eyes from flashing in irritation.

Seeing his communications officer's distress, Kirk looked around and, seeing that everything was calm, stood from his captain's chair and made his way over to her.

He hadn't needed to stay in sick bay as long as Spock because Bones had wanted to keep the science officer there for a while longer to examine him further to make sure the _pon farr _was really gone.

Kirk knew he was going to have a sore neck for awhile though as he winced while rubbing the bruises he acquired during the fight with Spock. That Vulcan was damn _strong_.

Not hearing Kirk come up behind her due to her agitated state, Uhura jumped a little when he spoke just off to her side. "Keep worrying like that and you'll have a stroke, Lieutenant. I don't need any more officers in sick bay."

Her face darkening in embarrassment, Uhura smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry, sir. Just tired."

Kirk's smirk widened as he crossed his arms and gave her a _yeah right_ look. He had been noticing the growing tension between his two officers for the past few months now and had been having to repress the urge to just lock them in a room together.

"Sure. Just get some rest soon." As he turned to walk back to his chair, he glanced back at her and winked. "He'll be alright, Lieutenant, and I'm sure he'd be flattered that you were concerned. His squashing of emotions be damned."

Uhura had to pick her jaw up from where it had hit the floor as she watched her captain saunter proudly back to his seat, his shoulders shaking from repressed laughter. 'What the, how did he know?! And what does he mean by that?'

She would have pondered this further if the lift doors had not opened at that moment, allowing Spock to step onto the bridge.

Looking a bit haggard but nonetheless better than his previous state, he immediately went to stand beside Kirk. "Captain, requesting permission to return to the bridge. Dr. McCoy has stated that my biological functions are now working normally and that I should be well enough for duty."

Kirk smiled up at the Vulcan and nodded. "Good to see you back, Mr. Spock. Permission granted."

With a curt nod, Spock turned on his heel and quickly made his way over to the science station. Seeing him glance in her direction, Uhura smiled softly at him. "I hope you're feeling better, Commander Spock. I've heard you've been through quite an ordeal."

Arching an eyebrow in suspicion of what she knew and amusement at the irony of her statement, Spock gave her one of his rare small smiles and nodded. "Indeed, Lieutenant Uhura. Thank you for your concern."

He fervently hoped that his stressed controls were strong enough to hide his growing affection for the Human woman.

At that moment, the Enterprise gave a tremendous shudder, sending half the crew flying across the bridge. As they quickly pulled themselves up and ran back to their stations, Kirk pulled himself up straight in his chair and snarled in anger. "What the hell was that?!"

"We are being attacked by Klingons!" came Lieutenant Chekov's reply, his Russian accent thick with worry. "They must have a new addition to their cloaking device. Not only did they not come up on the sensors, but the radar did not detect them as well. They are also getting through our shields some how!"

"Go to red alert." snapped Kirk, his eyes blazing as the red emergency lights began flashing along the walls.

Just then, a Klingon Bird of Prey decloaked within view of the Enterprise.

"Captain." said Uhura, looking a little ruffled from the starship tossing. "We're being hailed."

Kirk stood and began to pace, cursing under his breath.

At that moment Dr. McCoy, affectionately known as Bones, came stomping out of the lift in a rage. "What the hell is going on?! I have a couple of patients with a stomach flu and this damn rocking isn't helping them any!"

"Bones, we're under attack."

Turning to Uhura, Kirk nodded at her. "Respond on standard frequencies."

Uhura turned and pressed a button, patching them through as a male Klingon face appeared on the viewscreen. The Klingon grinned when he spotted Kirk, exposing his sharp canines. "Ahh, Captain James T. Kirk. I was wondering when we'd run into you. My name is K'lon. Are you ready to be slaughtered, Human?"

"Hold it!" Kirk barked. "What is your purpose for attacking us? We are nowhere near Klingon Space."

K'lon chuckled, his eyes hard. "I am on a mission for the Empire to destroy all races. A few of my brothers and sisters in arms agreed with me on this issue and accompanied me."

Kirk stared at him in disgust before sitting back and smirking calmly at him. "I gather that the High Council doesn't know about this and would not be happy once I informed them of this insane mission being carried out by a group of rogue members of the Empire. I also don't think they'd appreciate the stealing of new technology."

K'lon snarled. "We do this _for_ the Empire! They will be proud, despite us not informing them of the situation. They would not understand right now with all of this Federation talk making them soft, but they will see once we are the ruling nation! Crew of the Enterprise, prepare to _die_."

With that, the screen returned to the view of space.

Kirk immediately stood and pointed at his helm officer. "Lieutenant Sulu, ready the photon torpedoes. I don't know what else they have up their sleeves, but we won't be going down without a fight."

"Yes, sir." replied the Japanese man, pressing buttons at his station.

Just then Chekov spoke up, his expression worried. "Sir! We have intruders on board!" The lift doors opened to reveal seven Klingon warriors, their weapons poised to fire. As soon as they stepped out onto the bridge, the crewmembers were up and moving.

Kirk immediately took on the leader, knocking her gun to the floor and becoming entangled in hand to hand combat. Spock stepped in beside another and performed the Vulcan nerve pinch. As Bones, while cursing very loudly, and Chekov fired phasers and Sulu grappled with another, one of the Klingons made a beeline for Uhura.

Praying that the Academy training and her martial arts lessons weren't a waste of time, the communications officer braced herself for impact. As the big male bore down on her, she waited until he was just about on her before turning sideways and delivering a hook kick to his head.

Effectively stunning him and almost rendering him unconscious, she then faced forwards and brought her shin up between his legs just below the armor, effectively digging it into to an _extremely_ sensitive area.

Staggering and almost falling to his knees from the pain, he roared in anger and charged her. Not expecting him to move so fast, she didn't have enough time to block or dodge as he barreled into her, knocking her to the floor.

While fighting, Spock had been keeping an eye on Uhura. He knew she could handle herself, but he was naturally protective of her and only wanted to make sure she was alright.

After rendering another fighter unconscious, he looked up in time to see Uhura knocked to the floor with a huge Klingon standing over her. Freezing in place with shock, his body began to tremble as his control began to slip.

It had been too short a time since his _pon farr_, and though the fight with Kirk had extinguished it, he once again felt the flames roar to life within his body as the woman he was beginning to feel affection for was threatened. His control had weakened considerably, and despite his best efforts to reign it in in his fear of hurting any of the crewmembers, he took one look at Uhura and knew it was of no use.

As the last of his control faded, something inside of him snapped.

Even though the tossing to the floor had knocked the breath out of her, Uhura raised a leg, preparing to slam her foot into the Klingon's crotch as he was about to bring his own foot down and attempt to crush her ribcage.

Out of nowhere, a hand quickly grabbed him around the throat, the strength of its grip actually causing its own veins to pop out and causing the Klingon to pause and choke as his throat was constricted with a force that could match that of an Earth python.

Looking up in shock, Uhura stared in awe at the sight of a very, _very_ pissed off Spock. She had never seen the first officer so enraged before, with his dark eyes blazing and his face turning a slight green.

Staring in open admiration, her eyes widened as she watched his back and arm muscles rippling beneath his tight uniform shirt as he lifted the Klingon up in the air and threw him halfway across the bridge.

The Klingon's progress stopped when he slammed hard into a wall, leaving a dent and a streak of blood as he fell to the floor in a heap.

Coming to the aide of his friend, another Klingon stepped up to deliver a blow but never got a chance as a Vulcan fist connected with his face, followed quickly by a hammerfist to the temple and a sidekick to his armor-covered chest. Flying backwards with a broken jaw, the Klingon landed on the floor unconscious.

The last warrior standing tried to rush him from behind. As Spock turned to take him down, the communications station chair, which had been ripped out of the floor during the fight, came out of nowhere and slammed into the back of the Klingon's head, knocking him to the floor.

Tossing the chair to the side, Uhura sniffed and eyed the downed Klingon, who glared back up at her despite his hazy expression. "Coward, attacking from behind." With a well-aimed axe kick, Uhura knocked him out.

Turning back to the first officer, she cautiously studied Spock, who stood alert and ready, his muscles tense and eyes darting. She knew she would come to no harm from him, but she didn't want to startle him with any sudden movements.

Approaching him slowly, she reached out and placed a hand on his, sending him calming thoughts. 'It will be alright. Be at peace.' she repeated in her head like a mantra, transferring the phrase through his touch telepathy.

Little by little, his body relaxed as the _pon farr_ left his system, burnt out by protecting Uhura. As his control began to return, he gave her a small smile, his softened eyes holding admiration.

Before she could say anything, the familiar chirping of the hail signal sounded out. Walking to the communications station, she turned to Kirk, who looked a bit ruffled with his shirt torn and a black eye but none the worse for wear. "Captain?"

He sat in his chair and nodded. "On the screen."

Another Klingon appeared on the viewscreen, but it wasn't a member of the rogue group. "Enterprise, we have come to collect the rebels." She growled, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Their mission was not authorized by the High Council. They have acted without honor, and for this they will be punished."

Kirk nodded and smirked. "You can have them. One thing before you go though. The Federation will not be happy that you've kept some secret tech from them."

Rolling her eyes and snorting in irritation, the Klingon woman waved her hand idly in the air. "It was to be discussed at the next Federation meeting. We will be collecting the traitors now. Go in peace, Enterprise."

With that, her image disappeared off the screen as the Klingons were teleported off the bridge. In space, two Birds of Prey appeared beside the rogue ship, one on each side as they escorted it home.

Turning to inspect his crew, Kirk spoke up to assess the situation. "Is anyone seriously injured?" Aside from a few broken bones and open wounds, everyone was pretty much okay. No one dead anyway.

Standing to his feet after having been knocked to the floor, Bones glared at Kirk and growled while rubbing his bottom. "If you call having a fractured ass seriously injured, then yes." Moving off, he began to gather crew members to help him get the injured to the sick bay.

Chuckling, Kirk turned to survey Spock and Uhura, who stood close to one another trying to look inconspicuous as they inspected each other for injuries with their eyes.

Trying to hide his smirk, he turned back around so they could be alone.

As Spock and Uhura went to help Bones, Spock leaned close to Uhura as they walked and whispered to her before they could reach the crotchety doctor. "Thank you, Lieutenant. You were of much help."

Uhura smiled at him. "I should be thanking you, Commander. You really helped me too."

Giving him a wink, she grinned. "And under the circumstances, you should call me Nyota."

As one of his eyebrows arched, he gave her that small amused smile of his. "And I Spock."

* * *

**Just to be straight with everyone, I happen to like Klingons and their culture. The rogue ones in this little story of mine are without honor, and therefore in my eyes are weak. That doesn't mean the Enterprise crew couldn't take on normal Klingons and kick some major ass. This is just my explanation for these particular Klingons not fighting as well as the others of their race.**

**Now Spock in _pon farr_ is a whole different story and I imagine, regardless the strength of the Klingon, that any particular warrior who faced him during that time would be tossed around like a rag doll.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
